Three Reasons
by Cukeygirl
Summary: A conversation almost causes a break up. set after iLMM SEDDIE!


Three reasons

A/N : so I know I haven't finished iDance fic but being on a iLost My Mind high I wanted to make this quick one shot.  
>It's sometime after iLMM. And in also assuming Freddie and Sam do get together. (I'm of the mind that I'll believe it when I see it)<p>

"... you can't be serious?" Carly stared at Sam.

Sam shrugged continued to munch on her chips and ignored the sound of passing giggling cheerleaders that usually annoyed her. "It is what it is."

"What is?" Freddie approached them. He gave Sam a half hug and kissed her temple. He left his right arm slung over her shoulder and let his fingers tangle lightly in her long hair.

"The fact that I allow you to touch me without puking," Sam mumbled through a bit of chips.

He rolled his eyes but didn't rise to the bait. Dating Sam Puckett came with the dangers of the possibility of physical pain and an occasional verbal barb.

"Freddie back me up here! Sam says she refuses to do the Dancing in the Pudding skit because she thinks it's nubbish. Our fans would love to see us doing something like that!"

Freddie shrugged. "I agree with Sam."

Carly rolled her eyes and Sam smiled.

"Your just saying that cause she's your girlfriend!" Carly slammed her locker closed, half annoyed half amused.

"Not just cause of that!" Freddie protested feeling his barely issued Man Card might be revoked. "Okay, gimme three good reasons why she's right," Carly began to walk out.

"Is this going to take long?" Sam asked slightly bored.

Freddie smiled crookedly at her. Her heart did a small pitted pat.

"Why?" Carly asked. "Sam? Aw jeez she's gone again!"

Sam was staring at Freddie with a gleam in her eye. "Huh?"

"How come you always space out when Freddie smiles at you?" Carly demanded as they waited at the pick up spot for Spencer.

"What?" Sam shook herself out her daze. "No I don't! And I thought you were interrogating Freddie not me."

Spencer pulled up and the conversation paused as they climbed in and greeted Spencer.

"Don't think I've forgotten my question Freddie!" Carly yelled to the back seat.

"I wish you'd drop it!" Sam muttered as she leaned against Freddie.

"What question is that?" Spencer asked.

Sam answered. "Carly thinks Freddie agreed with me only cause he's my bf."

"Well yeah, of course!" Spencer agreed with Carly.

"See Spencer agrees with me!" Carly said.

"Okay first of all I said it wasn't the ONLY reason." Freddie sat up straight causing Sam to lose her pillow.

"Dude!" he ignored her until she flicked him in the ear.

And second I have at least three reasons why I agree with her" he sat back allowing Sam to rest her head again.

"Oh you do, do you? Let's hear them then," Carly demanded.

"Okay." Freddie agreed. "One, Sam's right it's too nubbish for her to do the bit. Gibby would be a better fit for it. Two, she could hurt me. Three, she's the best kisser I've ever kissed! And four, she could HURT me."

"She's the best kisser?" Carly asked. No one seemed surprised she didn't argue about the hurting part.

"Yep." he and Sam exchanged smiles.

"Hang on. She kisses better than even Carly did?"

"SPENCER!" they all yelled at him.

"What? It's. Legitimate question! Is Sam a better kisser than Carly?"

"Dude that question is so far out of line-"

"It's okay Carls," Freddie interrupted. _Might as well get this out of the way. _

Sam looked at him with brows raised. Carly turned to look in surprise.

"You don't have to answer the question."

"Kinda do. Might as well clear out any doubt you guys all have..." He muttered.

"You know what," Sam sat up straight. "I don't need to hear this. Spencer let me out here."

"What? It's pouring outside! It's Seattle's yearly thunderstorm!" Freddie protested.

"I don't care. Spencer unlock the door!"

"You're being ridiculous!" Freddie argued.

"See what you did!" Carly smacked her brother's arm.

"I am driving here!" He whined like an eight year old.

"Let me out!" Sam growled.

"Is this how it's going to be whenever we argue? You'll just take off?" Freddie pulled on her arm.

"Shut it before there is no 'us' to argue about. Spencer open this door!" She demanded.

"DON'T you touch that button, Spencer!" Freddie yelled.

"Does anyone want to play ispy? I'll start! I spy with my little eye something gray!" Carly tried to defuse the situation.

"Is it the sidewalk?" Spencer asked

"Spencer!"

"LET ME OUT!"

"YES! SAM KISSES BETTER THAN CARLY!"

The car went silent. The only sound that was heard were the windshield wipers that squeaked back and forth. Freddie was the one that broke the silence.

"As much as I cared for Carly at one point..." He looked deep into Sam's eyes. "When you kiss me I forget my own name! There is no comparison. Your kisses make my heart race and makes all thoughts jump out of my head until all that is left is you."

Sam stared at Freddie's eyes, searched for lies and found none. Smirking, she whispered. "What can I say? Mommas got style!"

"Sam!" Carly protested while Freddie and Spencer burst into laughter.

"What?" She asked dreamily staring at Freddie.

"Freddie tells you possibly the most romantic thing a guy has said to you and all you can say is 'mommas got style!'"

"Yep" she said still staring at Freddie.

"How can you say that?" Carly craned around in her seat and stared at her best friend incredulously.

"Three reasons. One, he's still a total nub even if he gets points for dating me. Two, it's the truth. And three, he's best kisser I've been with and he knows it too." With that she reached over and kissed Freddie softly on the lips.

"Awww!" Carly smiled

"Seriously was it the sidewalk that was gray?"

A/n: before any of you point out that on the show Seattle always thunderstorm let me point out I used to live in Seattle for nearly two years. I still have tons if friends there too. And it hardly thunderstorms save for once or twice a year. They get drizzle rain even dry rain (hard to explain) but hardly thunderstorms.


End file.
